Obsession
by LunaXCosplayer
Summary: Meet Naruto Uzumaki: a clumsy, socially akward student accepted by no one except for his best friend. Now, enter Sasuke Uchiha. He's a typical badboy who every girl wants for herself. Every girl...and Naruto Uzumaki. There is some OOC for each character
1. Chapter 1

**Series: **Naruto

**Pairing: **SasuNaru

**Rating:** M for later chapter(s), some language, and the wonderful world of _YAOI_.

**If you do not support these things, please go back and _do not read_. **

Thank you. :)

* * *

><p>It was Monday. I hated Mondays. Mondays sucked.<p>

I spun the combination into my locker, and groaned as half the contents spilled out onto the floor. I crouched down to pick everything up and stuff it back into my locker. Just as I was reaching for a notebook, a sneakered foot came down and stomped on the cover.

I groaned again, "Not now, Kiba. I am not in the mood for this."

Kiba bent down and picked up the notebook, then crouched down so he was eyelevel with me. Tilting his head like a dog, he smiled a large toothy grin. "What's wrong Naru? Bad day so far?" He held out the notebook.

I snatched it back, and crammed it in my locker, "It's Monday. And it's the morning. Therefore, it is bad by default." I stood up, sighing explosively.

Kiba, with his endless supply of energy, jumped up and started rambling excitedly about a concert I should go to with him next week. I listened to the best of my ability to his rapid speech, knowing if I missed anything it wouldn't matter, because when Kiba was this excited about something, he talked about it _constantly_. I shut my locker and turned in the direction of my classroom, nodding as Kiba rattled off ticket prices. Then I saw him.

His raven black hair was styled perfectly, longer in the front, shorter and spiked in the back. His leather jacket and dark washed pants contrasted starkly with his pale white skin. He was flanked by the usual gaggle of girls, and a couple guys who were dressed similarly. But he was always in the middle, always the center of attention. Sasuke Uchiha.

This happened every time I saw him. Music, slow motion, chirping birds, bright lights, the whole shebang. I watched as one of the girls with pink hair, I think her name was Sakura, blabbled something to him. Sasuke rolled his eyes, his face the essence of boredom. He scanned the hall, looking for something more interesting. His gaze rested on me, our eyes meeting for split second, something changing in his face. I inhaled sharply, but as soon as it had come it was gone again, and he walked down an adjoining hallway.

Kiba socked me in the arm, "Dude, are you even listening to me?"

I winced, "What?"

Kiba stared at me unamusedly, _I didn't think so_ written clearly across his face.

"Sorry, I got distracted..." I scratched the back of my head and glanced in the direction Sasuke had gone.

Kiba followed my gaze. "By that leather-wearing, duck-butt-headed Sasuke I'm-too-sexy-for-my-shirt Uchiha that you've been drooling over since god knows when?"

I scowled at him, "Shut up. The whole world doesn't need to know, you big mouth."

Kiba clutched his heart, a look of mock hurt on his face. "I take offence to that," he slapped me on the shoulder, "but I'll let it slide, since you're my best friend and all." He grinned.

I mimicked his grin," You're so kind. But we're gonna be late for class if we don't get a move on."

I didn't have any classes with Sasuke the first half of the day, but he was in three out of four of my afternoon classes. The first of these classes was advanced chemistry. As soon as we all sat down, our teacher, Iruka-sensei, announced that we would be performing an experiment.

"You will be paired with one of your fellow classmates,"

Everyone glanced around at their friends. I looked over at Kiba, who gave me a thumbs up; he wasn't the best at chemistry, so he liked to copy my notes.

"However..." Iruka-sensei drew out the word to make sure he had everyone's attention, "I will be choosing your partners."

The class let out a collective groan. Kiba turned his thumbs up into a thumbs down.

Iruka-sensei began listing off pairs of names, some met with disappointed sighs, others with shrugs of indifference.

"Naruto Uzumaki, you will be paired with..."

I perked up my ears and glanced over at Kiba, who didn't have a partner yet.

"...Sasuke Uchiha."

Those two words sent my heart into my throat. Kiba's eyes were the size of dinner plates as he watched me walk up to the table at the front of the classroom to collect the supplies.

I picked up a box full of beakers, chemicals, gloves, goggles, and other things and walked to an empty lab table. Just as I had set the box down, I heard a voice behind me as rich and smooth as dark chocolate say. "So, are you any good at this?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I willed my face not to turn red as I answered, "Yeah, I guess."

Sasuke sat down in one of the seats, "Good, cause I'm not letting you copy my notes."

A chuckle forced its way up out of my mouth, and Sasuke's emotionless face twitched.

I glanced at him, "Sorry. Usually it's me that gets copied off of."

We opened our books and began the experiment, filling one beaker with so much solution in order to pour half into another.

Part of the way through, Iruka-sensei said, "This experiment will actually be a series of experiments spread out over the next week. You will remain in these pairs with your partner until the experiment is over."

_A whole week being paired with Sasuke?_ This thought was so startling, I almost spilled the contents of the beaker as I poured it into the other.

"Watch what you're doing, dobe," Sasuke said.

I set down the beaker and looked at him. "Hand me the chemical scoop, teme," I blurted without thinking.

Sasuke held my eyes for a second before his mouth twitched into a smirk. He reached into the supplies box and pulled out the chemical scoop. He held it out, his smirk deepening.

I swallowed and took hold of the other end and tugged, but Sasuke still held the other end firmly. I looked up to tell him to let go already, and was immediately lost in endless black orbs. He stared into my eyes like he could see my soul. I couldn't think; I couldn't breathe. Then, when my insides had been thoroughly turned to mush, he sat back with a self-satisfied look on his face. I turned away, my face burning. I unscrewed the cap of a chemical and blindly dropped three measures into the beaker. This was going to be a long week.

For the remainder of the class, I watched Sasuke flawlessly carry out his portion of the experiment, taking notes on the results. The bell rang, and I quickly packed up the beakers and chemicals, then made my escape.

I didn't see Kiba the rest of the day, but as I was opening my locker to retrieve my homework, I was tackled from behind, which resulted in me smacking my head on the top of the lockers.

"Naru! Oh my god, I cannot _believe_ that you actually got Sasuke bow-down-before-me-for-I-am-god Uchiha for a lab partner!"

I rubbed my forehead and glared at him, "Geez Kiba, say it a little louder, I'm not sure the people at the end of the hall heard you."

"This. Is big. Huge. _Mega_huge!" He laughed and slapped me on the back.

"It's not that big of a deal, stop gushing like a girl. After this week is over, he'll go back to not even knowing I'm alive." I shut my locker and walked down the hall toward the exit.

Kiba ran up beside me, "But Naru, this could be your chance! Get to know him, become _friends_ with him...and then bend him over and have your way with him!"

I snorted, "Yeah, cause that's _totally_ how it would go." If anything, he would have his way with _me_. I shook my head, trying to clear it of thoughts of _that_.

Kiba put his hands behind his head, "Fine, fine, if you're too much of a _pansy_..."

I rolled my eyes, "Do not try to use reverse psychology on me...and I'm not a pansy, I'm realistic. We have _nothing_ in common."

Kiba shrugged, "Whatever man. I'm just saying that _maybe_ this is fate. Don't waste an opportunity given to you by the celestial forces." He arced his hand out in front of us dramatically, and I elbowed him in the ribs.

"And here I thought you were actually being serious about something."

He grinned, "Serious? Never."

I chuckled and shook my head as we walked out of the school.

The next few days passed uneventfully, and before I knew it, it was Thursday. I walked into my advanced chemistry classroom with only a slight fluttering of anticipation in my stomach. Of course, Sasuke was too cool to come to class before the last possible second, so I had a moment to collect myself before he got there. I opened up my notes and looked over the information, reviewing what we had done yesterday. Sasuke plunked down into the seat next to me at our lab table with five seconds to spare.

_How does he do that? If I tried to do that, I'd end up late to every class. I'm late to first period enough as it is..._

Sasuke interrupted my thoughts by saying, "Hey, you're in my seventh period social studies class aren't you?"

I pulled out a few test tubes from the box and set them in the rack. I had grown slightly used to his presence and he didn't fluster me as badly anymore.

"Yeah. I sit a couple rows back. Why?" _Very cool, way to be so calm about it-_

"Do you think you could tutor me?"

I knocked over a cluster of beakers, which were luckily plastic, causing several falling to the floor. So much for cool and calm and unflustered.

"Um, wh-why would you need me to tutor you?"

Sasuke rubbed the back of his neck, actually looking unsure for once, "Because finals are coming up, and I'm kind of failing..."

I picked up and righted the beakers. "Isn't that one girl...Sakura, in that class too? She would _die_ at the chance to help you."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sighed, though I don't think at me, "Yeah, and she would also use it as a chance to _make her move_, if you get my drift."

_Because I would _never_ do that very thing..._ "So, you're asking me so you can get out of asking her...?"

He smirked, "And because you seem relatively smart."

I smirked back, "Okay. I'll do it. When do you want to start?"

He relaxed back in his chair-I hadn't even noticed that he'd been tense- and said, "As soon as possible. What days are you free after school?"

And so we talked out the details of my tutoring Sasuke and what days we would meet. Finals were a good month away, but Sasuke had a D- in the class, and it was going to take time to bring that up and get him ready for the test. We agreed on tonight, and then Mondays after school. I left that class in a better mood then I had all semester.

Kiba met me at my locker and we walked home together as usual.

"Well Naru, tomorrow's your last day to make your move on Sasuke bask-in-my-glory Uchiha." He laughed.

I watched the ground as I walked for a couple seconds, contemplating. Kiba would shit a brick if I told him I was tutoring Sasuke. So I did.

"You're _WHAT?_" He yelled. A woman passing us with her child looked our way, startled.

I chuckled. It wasn't often I got to shock Kiba like this, and I enjoyed every second of it.

He jumped in front of me, and started walking backwards while drilling me for information. "How did this happen? When? Why? And why you? No offence man, you know I love you, but still!"

I smiled and looked up, just in time to see the pole quickly approaching. Should I say something? Kiba was so focused on getting as much info as possible, he wasn't paying attention. Yeah, I'll tell him.

"Hey Kiba, there's a pole right behind you."

"Oh shit!" He danced around the pole, narrowly missing it. "Anyway, back to this _major development_. When are you tutoring him?"

"Tonight. He's coming over around 5:30." I replied amusedly. Kiba could be such a girl about these things.

"Coming over. As in, _to your house?_" He put his arm around my neck and gave me a nuggie, "Man, you are _smooth_!"

I wriggled out of his grip, "Get off me, it's not like I _planned_ this. It's just how it worked out."

Kiba looked at me incredulously, eyebrow raised.

"I'm serious!"

"Okay, okay. But you do realize what this means, right? You're going to be _alone_ with him. _In your house_. Are you gonna be able to handle that?"

I sighed, "I hope so. As long as he doesn't do the whole staring-into-my-eyes-until-I'm-jelly thing he did on Monday during class..."

Kiba whipped his head around, "Wait. I never heard about _this_."

I rolled my eyes, "Anyway, I'll be okay. I've gotten used to him kind of...slightly...more..."

Kiba chuckled and shook his head, 'Whatever dude. I'll see you tomorrow." We had stopped outside my house.

"Yeah, see ya," I walked up the porch and opened the door, just in time to hear Kiba yell at the top of his lungs, "Have fun tutoring Sasuke mega-sexy-man Uchiha!"

"Thank you, Kiba..." I muttered as I walked into my house.

As I entered the living room, I realized that my house was a complete wreck. It looked like the material monster had barfed himself all over the place. I began darting around, picking things up before Sasuke arrived.

By 5:25, I had transferred the majority of the crap from the living room into my bedroom, knowing we probably wouldn't be going there.

_Probably? What probably? There is _no way _we will be going there._

There was a knock on my door, and I looked up, surprised.

_So he waits until the last second at school, but he's early for this?_ I tried not to think about what that could mean as I opened the door.

The person standing there looked nothing like the Sasuke from school. I mean, there were obvious features, like the hair, but this Sasuke was wearing glasses, and old band tee, and DC skater shoes.

This new Sasuke shifted from one foot to the other, and I realized that I was starring.

"Oh god, um, sorry, sorry, come in..." I stood aside, opening the door wider.

I watched silently as Sasuke walked through my front door and into my living room. He truned and looked at me somewhat uncomfortably.

I was starring again.

I shook my head and closed the door, "I'm sorry, _again_, I-I'm just not used to, you know, seeing you like this."

He nodded, "Yeah, the glasses, and the clothes...this is the real me, I guess."

My eyebrows knitted together briefly, and I took a step forward, tripping over my own feet, "I'm gonna get my books, so make yourself at home." I walked back the small hallway that led to my room, glancing over my shoulder.

Sasuke tentatively sat down on the couch, completely different from the school Sasuke, who acted as if he owned the place, and everyone in it.

I came back out from my room, having found my book and battled the stuff-monster that now lurked in there, and paused. _Should I sit next to him? That would probably be best, so that we can both see the book...but he just pulled his own book out of his backpack..._

I walked over and sat next to him before I could chicken out. Sasuke shifted slightly so that he was facing me more, and looked at me almost expectantly.

I cleared my throat, "Okay, um, what are you having the most trouble with?"

He chuckled, a low rumbling sound that made my brain turn to pudding, "Honestly? Caring."

Oh yeah, New Sasuke had School Sasuke's voice alright, but it was different somehow. It had emotions that the other lacked.

I chuckled back, "Okay..." How was I supposed to make him care about the past Hokages and why each of them was named Hokage?

"It's just not interesting to me. I can't remember dates, anything." He gazed at me from behind his glasses, his eyes softer, more open than they are at school.

I blinked, "Well...what are your study habits? Do you take notes?"

Sasuke shook his head.

I smiled, "Then we'll start with that."

We spent the next hour talking about how to take notes, and also studying the notes that I had taken previously. I was talking easily by the time Sasuke had to leave, and he had grown more comfortable with me as well.

"Thanks for doing this. I know I'm not the easiest person to teach," He said as he put away his book and notes.

"It's no problem, really. And I like teaching you."

That last part slipped out without my permission, and I could feel my face beginning to heat.

Sasuke looked up at me and smiled. It wasn't a huge smile, but it was a smile, and it was directed at _me_.

"Yeah," He stood up and walked to the door, which I opened.

"See you at school," I said as he went out the door.

"Later."

Once he had walked down the porch and up the road, I closed the door and pressed my back against it. Slowly, a huge grin spread itself across my face. I had just tutored Sasuke Uchiha, and he had _smiled_ at me. The grin stayed on my face as I skipped to the kitchen. This called for some ramen as celebration.

The next morning, Kiba found me at my locker, still grinning like an idiot.

"Well, well. Looks like your tutoring session with Sasuke makes-your-legs-feel-like-jelly Uchiha went better than expected. Did anything _happen_?"

I rolled my eyes, "No. Nothing happened. We just had a very pleasant time."

Kiba snorted, "Pleasant? Him? I can't imagine Sasuke perpetually-looks-like-someone-pissed-in-his-soda Uchiha being _pleasent_."

I shook my head. I didn't know if I should tell Kiba about the drastic change in Sasuke I witnessed last night. There was probably a reason he acts differently at school...

I didn't have the chance to think about it anymore, because Kiba nudged me with his elbow and said, "And speak of the devil! My, my, isn't he looking particularly _delicious_ today?"

I backhanded Kiba in the stomach as I starred across the hall at Sasuke. He was back to looking like he usually did.

Right before he walked down his usual adjoining hallway, Sasuke glanced my way. When our eyes met, he smiled softly. I was about to smile back when Sakura noticed his smile and scanned the crowd of faces, searching for the person who was good enough to have Sasuke smile at them. Her eyes finally found me, and she glared daggers at me until they turned.

Kiba let out a low whistle, "Looks like you've got some competition."

I fiddled with my backpack straps, "I don't know what you mean."

He grinned evilly, "Oh, I think you do. Apparently he didn't tell his little groupies about the _after school tutoring sessions you two are having_." The way he said it made it sound as though tutoring wasn't the _only_ service being offered.

"Well, why would he? He has his image to keep, and it's not like I'm anyone of consequence..."

"_Obviously _you are _someone_ to him, considering the fact that he _smiled _at you! I've _never_ seen him smile at _anyone_." Kiba grinned again, "That must have been _some_ tutoring session..."

I shoved him toward our class, "Shut up you idiot. You have no idea what you're talking about, and you're gonna make us late." I walked away, Kiba trailing behind, smiling like a hyena.

Fifth period chemistry went as it normally did...or at least the way it had for the past week. Sasuke was his usual school self (with the addition of him being nicer and less sarcastic with me), and me making an ass of myself on several accounts.

"So, this is our last class as partners," Sasuke said as we completed the final experiment.

I nodded, "Yeah..." I jotted down a few more notes, then closed my notebook.

He chuckled, a sound I still wasn't quite used to hearing, "You know, I think I might actually miss seeing you knock things over." He chuckled again.

I looked down at my pencil, not sure what to say. Then, "Well, I could set up a few things at my house to knock over if it would make you feel better."

Sasuke smirked, and I smiled back. He held my eyes, and I could feel my smile slowly melt away. The chatter of our fellow students faded out, and I was left with deep black eyes, eyes that had showed more emotion then I had ever seen last night. It could have been a couple seconds, or a few minutes, but suddenly the bell rang, jarring me out of my trance.

Sasuke stood up. "See you on Monday."

I watched him walk away, "See ya..." I put my knuckles to my cheeks, trying to cool my burning face.

Sasuke arrived at my house at precisely 5:25 on Monday night. I let him in and we sat down on the couch after he'd asked me to check a worksheet we had for homework.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Mmm-hmm," I replied as I looked through his answers.

"Do you live here all by yourself?"

I glanced at him, then at the floor, "Yeah, I do."

"Where are your parents?" His voice was soft and low.

"They were killed by a drunk driver when I was little. The Hokage was close friends with them, so he pays from my rent and stuff. There wasn't enough room for me at his place, but I prefer this, actually."

"So you're by yourself all the time?"

I shook my head, "Not all the time. Kiba comes over a lot, he practically lives here." I chuckled.

"That's good. It's probably lonely here by yourself."

I looked up when he said that, and found him starring straight at me, looking at me the way he had during class. I had the thought to ask about his family, but the thoughts wouldn't form. I forced myself to look back down at the worksheet.

"I think I'm done grading this..."

Sasuke sighed, though I'm not really sure why, "How bad is it?"

"Not terrible. I think the notes are helping. But you did get these dates mixed around," I pointed to a couple questions.

He scooted closer, his leg flush with mine, and leaned in so he could see.

I forced myself to breathe semi-evenly, my heart racing in my chest.

"So does this name go with this date then?"

I didn't trust myself to speak, so I just nodded.

"Naruto."

My breath caught. Sasuke had never said my name before, and the way he said it made my stomach flip-flop.

I hesitantly looked at him. His face was a mere two inches away, his eyes boring into mine. I knew that there was no way I could look away this time.

Slowly, so slowly he may not have been moving at all, Sasuke closed the distance between us. His nose brushed mine as he leaned in and softly pressed his lips to mine. They were rough, as if they were slightly chapped.

The kiss didn't last long, no more than a few seconds, and when he pulled away, I knew it wasn't enough. I quickly leaned forward, capturing his lips again. I cupped his face in my hands, and his hands shot out and grabbed my waist, pulling me into his lap. I straddled his legs, sighing as his hands drifted lower, stopping at my hips and gripping tightly. My hand slid down across his chest, and I could feel his heart beating as rapidly as mine.

Sasuke ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I happily complied. He traced every corner and crevice of my mouth, moaning quietly as he did, clutching the hem of my t-shirt in his fists. The fact that Sasuke was reacting like this to _me_ made me smile uncontrollably.

When we finally broke apart, I was breathing heavily and was extremely light-headed. I rested my forehead against Sasuke's, our noses touching, my hands splayed out on his chest. He leaned up and kissed me once more, then wrapped his arms around my waist, hugging me to him. I circled his neck with my arms, breathing in the smell of his hair.

"I guess I have a couple of things to explain..." He said.

I snorted, "Yeah, I guess."

He loosened his arms and I sat back, shifting so I was seated sideways in his lap. One of his hands rested on my thigh, his other arm circled around behind my waist. I put my hands on his arm, rubbing my thumb across his skin.

I looked into his eyes expectantly, and he cleared his throat uncomfortably, "Well, I uh, I guess you've figured out that I...I like you."

I nodded.

"The truth is...I've liked you for a while now, and, um, I-I've been watching you, too."

My eyes widened, remembering how Sasuke's eyes had changed when he'd seen me last Monday.

He sighed, "I'm not explaining this very well...I'm sounding like some creeper that watches your every move."

"No! No, it's fine, you don't sound like that at all...but, you _aren't_ watching my every move though, _right_?"

He grinned sheepishly, "Every move I can."

I swallowed. Sasuke was beginning to remind me of someone _else_ I knew...

"The first time I saw you, it was the first day of high school. I had just moved here, so I didn't really know anyone. You were walking with Kiba, when suddenly you tripped, and your books went flying everywhere. Your face turned red, and I remember watching you scramble around, picking things up, and thinking you were incredibly adorable.

"You didn't hang around the people I had already met, and you were so different from them, I didn't know how to approach you. A couple years passed, but even though I became popular, and you had only Kiba, we really weren't that different. Only you were free to be yourself and have a friend who'll accept you for who you are, and I was surrounded by people who would only like me if I looked and acted a certain way. I envied you for that, and it made me want to know you even more. When Iruka-sensei paired us together, I thought 'Yes. This is my chance.' I could tell right away that you returned my feelings, but I couldn't be sure that you'd like me after I'd showed you the real me. So, I asked you to tutor me.."

"Wait," I gave hima look, "Are you really failing our social studies class?"

Sasuke laughed, a sound that warmed me to my core, "Yes, I really am failing that class. I already knew you were in it too, and where you sit. I had a part to play, a character that can't be bothered with such things," He frowned, "I hate it."

"Well," I paused, "Why don't you just tell everyone the truth? Come to school with your glasses and such?"

"I don't know if I could do that."

"Why not?"

"No one would accept me. My friends would leave."

I scowled, "_I_ would accept you, and I'm sure Kiba would accept you. And, really, if they can't like you for who you really are, are they _really_ your friends?"

Sasuke reached up and brushed a hair away from my eyes, "You're right. But I don't know if I'm strong enough to let people know the real me."

"Well, when you feel like you are, just come find me, and I'll stand with you no matter what," I grinned, "And if you ask me, I think the real you is far more intellectual and sexy." I wrapped my arms back around his neck.

He sighed and ran his hand up and down my back, chuckling, "Okay." He was quiet for a minute, then said, "I um, have another question for you."

"Hm?"

"Would you consider going out with me?"

My heart thudded against my ribs. How many times had I imagined those same words?

"You mean...as your boyfriend?"

Sasuke chuckled into my hair, "Yes, as my boyfriend."

I buried my face in the crook of his neck, "Yes," I answered softly.

"What was that?" There was humor in his voice.

I pulled back and looked him in the eye, "Yes."

Sasuke smiled. A full-blown, honest-to-god smile spread itself across his perfect face, and he pulled my face down to his and began kissing me, his enthusiasm making me laugh.

Sasuke didn't leave until around 9:30, though we didn't get much studying done. He had only been gone fore a few minutes when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Naru? This is your friendly neighborhood stalker calling."

"Kiba?"

He sighed, "No dear, this is Mary Poppins, practically perfect in every way."

I rolled my eyes, laughing, "Why are you calling me?"

"I just saw Sasuke sexy-creature-of-the-night Uchiha leaving your house. It's after 9:30! _What _were you two _doing_?"

"Were you _watching _my_ house_?"

"Um...no. I was looking out my window in the _direction _of your house, and I _just so happened_ to have my binoculars handy, when I saw him leaving. As a _concerned best friend_, it was only _natural_ for me to call and ask _what the hell happened!_"

I carried the phone over to the couch, knowing this would take a while, and began recalling the entire evening. When I finished, there was silence on the other line.

"Um, Kiba? _Kiba_, hello?"

"I do believe...that I am speechless. I cannot find words to describe how amazingly INCREDIBLE THIS IS! OH MY GOD, _NARU_!"

I held the receiver away from my head so as not to go deaf. Kiba's speechless moments didn't last very long.

"I can't believe this. I just can't. You're dating-wait, does this mean that Sasuke the-messiah-of-our-high-school Uchiha will be hanging out with us?

"I'm not really sure. I don't think that we're going to tell anyone yet. And you know, if he's my boyfriend now, you're going to have to stop with the names."

I could hear Kiba pouting from across the street, "But I _like_ the names, they're so much _fun_."

I smiled at his childishness, "Sorry."

He sighed, "It's okay. I'll get over it..._somehow_."

I chuckled, "I need to go, I still haven't eaten dinner."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow Naurto uke-to-the-great-and-wonderful-Sasuke!"

"_Goodbye, Kiba_."

I hit 'end' and set the phone back on its charger. As I opened the pantry, a thought nagged at the back of my mind. I probably _was_ going to be uke, cause there's not way Sasuke could be anything but seme in _any_ relationship.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: <strong>__The second chapter will __**most likely **__be up __**sometime **__next week. It depends on how busy I am as to the actual day. XD R&R if you do so wish. _:)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

The next couple of weeks passed more quickly than I would have liked. Sasuke still came to my house for tutoring twice a week, and usually a couple more times to hang out. We would talk about anything and everything. I found out that he wanted to go into music, and was very artistic. He would sketch and paint things straight out of his imagination, but he was also very good and drawing people. We rarely ran out of things to talk about, but when we did, we sat in comfortable silence, our arms around each other.

On the Friday before finals, I was walking by the library, on my way to meet Kiba for lunch, when suddenly the door flew open, a hand shot out and grabbed me, then pulled me into the empty library. Once inside, a body pinned me against the wall, keeping us out of sight from a group of passing students. It took a couple seconds for the surprise to wear off and fro me to realize that the body was Sasuke's.

"Sasuke, what's going on?" I asked, confused.

He pressed a kiss below my ear, making the small hairs on the back of my neck stand up, before saying, "I needed to ask you something."

"In the library?" I could quite see where he was going with this.

"I-I wanted to make sure that...that no one would see us..."

There was guilt in his voice as he said this. He still wasn't ready for anyone to know about us, or about him.

I returned the kiss he'd given me, my heart thumping when he took a shaky breath, the hands on my shoulders clenching. I contemplated placing another further down his neck, just to see what kind of reaction I would get, but I knew that I wouldn't find out what he'd wanted to ask if I did.

"What did you want to ask me?" I spoke quietly into his ear.

Sasuke took another shaking breath-why was he nervous?-, "I was wondering if...if I could possibly spend the night...tomorrow night."

_Oh._

My face flushed in spite of me, all my previous boldness gone, "S-Spend the night?"

His breath was hot on my neck, "If it's okay."

_Why wouldn't it be okay?_ My brain supplied the answer for me: _Because of what spending the night _implies_, you moron!_

I closed my eyes, trying to think clearly, and failing. Was I ready for this? I wasn't sure.

Sasuke brushed his lips along my jaw, "Naruto?"

That did it.

"Yeah, of course you can."

I felt him smile against my skin, "Great."

He slid his hands up from my shoulders to behind my neck and kissed me until my knees were weak.

"I'll see you later then." Sasuke said before he left, looking significantly less affected by the kiss then I was.

I remained in the library for a few minutes, knowing that if I met Kiba in this state, I would never hear the end of it.

Apparently, I wasn't going to hear the end of it anyway.

"_Soooooo, _a little rendezvous with Sasuke lover-boy Uchiha, was it?"

I glared at Kiba as I sat down, "What I tell you about the names?"

He grinned, "I couldn't resist. And it's not like he's even owning up to the fact that you two are together. If you ask me, that sounds like he's not really invested in the relationship."

I slammed my lunchbox down on the table, "That's _not_ true, and I _didn't _ask you, you jerk."

Kiba put a hand to his chest, "You wound me, Naru."

I rolled my eyes, "You'll get over it. And besides, if you _must know_, Sasuke just asked me if he could spend the night!"

Kiba's eyes widened, and he leaned forward, "_Do_ tell."

I closed my eyes, my anger dissipating. What have I done? This is exactly what he wanted the whole time.

"Oh god..."

"So, when _is_ this sleepover with prince charming?"

"Tomorrow," I mumbled, my face on fire once again.

"Ooooooh man!" Kiba said, "Lil' Naru-chan's gonna get lai-."

I launched myself across the table and covered his mouth with my hand, "Shut _up_, Kiba! Everyone does _not_ need to know!"

"Know what? That you're losing your virginity tomorrow?" Kiba mumbled from behind my hand.

I sat back down, my blush deepening five shades.

Kiba just grinned and took a bite of his sandwich.

Saturday evening, I was a horrible bundle of nerves. Did I make the right decision? Should I call and tell him I changed my mind? Should I just crawl under my bed and pretend I'm not home?

The knock on the door almost gave me a heart attack.

Sasuke smiled, "Hi."

I took a deep breath, "Hey."

He held up a DVD case, "I brought a movie. Do you want to watch it?"

I nodded, trying to speak normally, "Sure." _What_ is with the one-worded answers?

Sasuke walked over to the TV and turned it on, popping the movie into the drive. He sat down next to me on the couch, putting his arm around my shoulders. I hesitantly put my hand on his thigh.

The movie was good, with a good plot that _almost_ distracted me from the fact that I could feel Sasuke's hand burning through the sleeve of my jacket.

"So, what'd you think?" He asked as the credits began to scroll.

I nodded, looking up at him, "It was good, I liked it."

He smiled, rubbing my arm. Then, just like the first time we had kissed, he slowly leaned in.

I closed my eyes, waiting. They flew back open when Sasuke's lips met my forehead instead.

"Don't be nervous," He said softly, "I promise I won't hurt you."He picked up my hand and twined his fingers with mine.

I realized that I was shaking terribly.

Sasuke kissed his way down my face, ending on my lips. His mouth was gentle.

I brought my other hand up to remove his glasses, setting them aside. The arm around my shoulders tightened, pulling me closer, and my lips parted, allowing his tongue to touch mine. After a minute I got over my nerves and ran my fingers through his soft black hair, earning a sigh. Sasuke let go of my hand and began removing my jacket, which was then discarded on the floor. He ran his hands up and down my bare arms, then down my sides and under the bottom of my shirt. He lifted it slightly, tracing my tanned stomach with his fingertips. I knew he wanted it off.

"Too fast?" He asked.

"No," I replied between kisses, "It's fine."

Sasuke moved his hands the rest of the way up, taking my shirt up and over my head. It joined my jacket on the floor.

I let him push me down so I was lying on the couch with him on top of me, watching as he removed his own shirt. I reached up and trailed my fingers down his chest to the tight muscles of his stomach, my tan skin standing out against his paleness. He gazed at me steadily, his breath picking up as my hand traveled lower. I hooked my fingers through the belt loops of his pants and pulled him back down.

Sasuke trailed hot, open-mouthed kisses down the center of my chest, brushing over my nipples with his thumbs as he did. I gasped, my back arching.

He chuckled.

I was about to ask him what was so funny, but all thoughts left my head when he began swirling his tongue in and out of my navel. I felt him undo the fastenings to my pants, my heart rate skyrocketing as he pulled them down, along with my boxers. My hard member sprung up, free of its confinements.

Sasuke lowered his head and kissed the inside of my thigh, and my face flamed as I felt his breath on my member.

"Oh my _god_..."

He looked up, and my breath caught at the unbridled desire in his eyes. Keeping his smoldering gaze locked with mine, he licked me from base to tip.

I threw my head back and groaned, which then turned into a throaty moan as I was enveloped in an incredible heat. I clutched at the fabric of the couch, searching for something, _anything_ to keep me grounded as Sasuke swirled his tongue around me. He sucked and teased until I finally came, spilling my release down his throat, most of which he swallowed. A thin trail ran down his chin, and he wiped it away, licking his fingers clean. The image was so arousing that I could feel myself getting hard again.

I reached down and grabbed his wrist, pulling him up so we were eye to eye, "Pants. _Off._"

I let him go and he sat up quickly and took off his pants and boxers, and when he came back, there was nothing between his over-heated flesh and mine. He reached around and grabbed my ass, grinding our hips together. I moaned loudly before he kissed me deeply, his tongue running across my teeth and the inside of my lips. I put my arms up around his neck, bringing him closer.

He pulled away and pressed two fingers against my mouth. I opened, and began coating them, grazing them with my teeth and biting down. Sasuke groaned and watched me through half-lidded eyes clouded with need. He removed them from my mouth with what seemed to be regret, but not before I managed to flick my tongue against the tips. He gave me a look as he opened my legs wider.

I liked my lips in anticipation when I felt a nudge at my entrance. Sasuke pushed his finger into me, pumping it in and out as I got used to the new sensation.

Without warning, he added the second finger, and I hissed, gripping his upper arms, my nails biting into his skin.

He quickly kissed my face, "I'm sorry, Naruto, I'm so sorry," His other hand stroked my cheek, "God, I'm trying to be careful, but I want you so much..."

I took hold of his chin and leaned up on my elbows so my nose touched his, "I'm fine, really, and believe me, I want you too, so much I can barely stand it," My blue gaze burned with his onyx one, "So take me."

I didn't have to tell him twice. Sasuke kissed me again, forcing me back down, and began rolling my nipple between his fingers, all while scissoring his fingers in order to stretch me further. I moaned and gasped until I was half-crazed with need; I didn't know how much more I could take.

Sasuke gingerly slid his fingers out and replaced them with his member. He slowly pushed in until he was all the way inside. I gasped and buried my face in his neck, my arms wrapped tightly around him. He stroked my sides, waiting for me to adjust. My breath came out in short huffs, and I finally nodded for him to move.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

I smiled, "No, but I can't wait any longer."

He looked at me for a couple seconds more, then pulled out until only his tip remained inside me. He pushed back in one steady stroke.

I forced myself not to scream, letting out a muffled cry.

Sasuke's thrusts started out slow, but quickly picked up speed. One particularly well placed thrust caused him to hit my prostate dead on. My head snapped back and my back arched as if they had a mind of their own. Sasuke angled himself so he would hit that same spot every time, and every time stars exploded in front my vision. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer, and judging by the sounds Sasuke was making, he wasn't going to either.

I felt a ball of heat start in my stomach, and I let it build until, crying Sasuke's name with abandon, I came.

Sasuke thrust into me a few more times before he came as well. He pulled out and collapsed on top of me, pressing his sweaty cheek to my chest, which also shone with sweat. I ran my fingers through his hair, breathing heavily.

"Best...sleepover...ever," I breathed.

He huffed a chuckle, "Agreed."

We laid there for a while, listening to the rhythm of each others' breathing.

"So...what do we do now?"

Sasuke sighed contentedly, "Well, we _could_ just keep lying here, or," He lifted his head and grinned, "We could go take a shower."

I returned his grin, "Agreed."

It was Monday. I hated Mondays. Mondays sucked. _Especially _since this Monday was start of finals week.

I got out the stuff I'd need for the first test, and Kiba met me at my locker as usual.

"Isn't today your social studies exam?"He asked.

I nodded, counting out pencils.

"That means we get to see if all your _hard work_ paid off." He grinned.

I gave him a sideways glance, "Sasuke will be fine. He's been doing a lot better."

Kiba was uncharacteristically quiet.

I looked at him, and saw that he was starring at something behind me.

"What's your problem?" I shut my locker and turned to see what was holding his undivided attention.

That's when I saw him.

His raven black hair was styled perfectly, longer in the front, shorter and spiked in the back. His usual leather jacket had been replaced with the same band tee he'd worn to our first tutoring session. His endless obsidian eyes shone from behind a pair of black glasses. He was flanked, not by the usual gaggle of girls, but by students who wore confused expressions, unsure if this was the same boy they'd thought they'd known, blatantly hated, and had been secretly jealous of. But, as always, he was the center of attention. Sasuke Uchiha.

He scanned the hall, looking for someone in the crowd of faces. His gaze rested on me, our eyes meeting. His face broke into a smile, earning a gasp and murmurs from the students in the hall. He walked over to me, smile still in place.

"Hi."

I blinked, "Hey."

He gazed into my eyes until my face matched the smile on his.

"We have the same first period today, since it's finals week," He said, "Wanna go together?"

I glanced at Kiba, who was standing there with a stupid grin on his face.

"Kiba too, right?" I asked.

Sasuke's gaze shifted to my best friend, "Of course. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have had the guts to ask to come over on Saturday."

My eyes about fell out of my head as I turned to Kiba, "And why is that?"

Kiba scratched the back of his head, "I _may _have suggested that he abduct you at school and ask to spend the night, considering you've been practically _obsessed_ with him, and I've had to deal with your non-stop drooling, _preferably _on the way to lunch. But it seems like he chickened out until the last minute." He grinned at Sasuke.

My eyes went back to Sasuke, "He put you up to kidnapping me into the library?"

Sasuke looked sheepish, "Well, not _exactly_. It was my last chance. And I already knew the route you took, so..."

There were about a half a million other questions I wanted to ask, but I became acutely aware of the numerous eyes watching our conversation with undeniable interest.

I pointed to both of them in turn, "We will finish this later."

Sasuke looked around at the students, "Yeah. Let's get to class." He twined his fingers with mine. I felt my cheeks warm a little, but not from embarrassment.

We walked down the hallway, getting a number of reactions from the general student body. They would get used to it eventually. I looked at Sasuke and smiled, which he returned. Did I love him? Probably. Did he love me? Most likely. But we had a whole lot of time to figure that out.

~ End ~

* * *

><p><span>And now for a relatively long spiel that almost no one will read through to the end! :D<span>

**_Author's Note: _**_And there it is! The final chapter. I had only planned for this fic to be two chapters, so I'm not really going to write any more. Sorry if you were hoping it was going to be longer. When I write a longer fic, I tend to give it a complicated plot, and then I just want to make a book out of it. ^/^" I am a novelist by heart. XD This chapter was an adventure for me, mostly because I went on a family trip while writing it, resulting in 10 hours in a car, in the back seat with my 10 year old brother, trying to hide the smexiness from him. XD He chose the most inopportune moments to rip the binder out of my hands and try to read it...thus, I almost had a heart attack on a handfull of occasions. The lesson to be learned? NEVER write fanfiction when there is a curious child in close proximity. _

_(And thank you for your reviews, if you posted them for the fist chapter, and if you are posting them! They helped, and do help, muchly. XD)_


End file.
